Online social network services such as LinkedIn® are becoming increasingly popular, with many such websites boasting millions of active members. Each member of the online social network service is able to upload an editable member profile page to the online social network service. The member profile page may include various information about the member, such as the member's biographical information, photographs of the member, and information describing the member's employment history, education history, skills, experience, activities, and the like. Such member profile pages of the networking website are viewable by, for example, other members of the online social network service.